


Bang

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humiliation, Incest, Molestation, Murder, Orgasm Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is out for revenge after finding out that her father molested Elsa when they were young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bang
> 
> Characters: Anna, Mom, Dad, Elsa
> 
> Pairings: Mom/Anna, Elsa/Anna (Implied), Elsa/Dad (implied)
> 
> Genre: Horror/Revenge
> 
> Synopsis: Anna is out for revenge after finding out that her father molested Elsa when they were young.
> 
> Warnings: rape, noncon, incest, molestation, water sports, humiliation, murder, cunnilingus, orgasm denial, revenge
> 
> A/N: We do not condone rape or murder in real life.

Idunn Arrendelle’s eyes flickered momentarily to where her husband sat, dead, a hole in his forehead. He was bleeding still, the contents of his skull were splattered over the back of the couch and the wall, and she felt her stomach heave in protest as she quickly trained her eyes back on the gun in Anna’s hands.

"Anna, please," she begged, not daring to move a muscle. "I’m your mother!" 

Anna snorted. “He was my dad until I found out what the sick bastard did to Elsa. And now he’s dead.” She glared at Idunn, teeth bared in a snarl. “He should have stopped being your husband the moment you found out, but you chose him over your own daughter. If you do manage to leave here alive,” she added, “you won’t leave here my mother. You’ve lost that right.”

Idunn whimpered and shrunk against the couch as Anna took a step forward. “Please! No!”

"Shut up, you fucking bitch," Anna snapped. Idunn clenched her jaw shut, watching Anna with wide, terrified eyes. The look on her daughter’s face was cold, unforgiving. Idunn had never seen such an expression on Anna’s normally sunny disposition. But she had seen, now, what she was capable of. And that sight had been terrifying. The sides of Anna’s mouth twitched upwards in sneering amusement, relishing Idunn’s fear. "I know what I’ll have you do."

She laughed, sounding genuinely amused, but Idunn didn’t relax. Her hands were trembling in her lap.

"Take off your clothes, cunt."

Idunn started, looking up from the gun to Anna’s face incredulously. “What? Anna—”

"NOW!" Anna barked, and Idunn held back a scream. She looked at Anna for a few moments before the redhead thumbed the hammer of her pistol. She quickly began unbuttoning her blouse, discarding it to the side when she had undone them all. She slipped out of her pencil skirt and sat, face burning with shame, in just her panties.

"The rest too. Get naked." Idunn whimpered pathetically and looked imploringly into Anna’s eyes. She found no mercy, only cold anger. Before Anna could thumb the hammer again, Idunn unsnapped her bra and slid it down her arms, revealing her pendulous breasts, and, with a gulp, pulled off her panties, revealing her shaved mound.

Anna grunted in what sounded like approval, and Idunn hoped that was all of it. It was humiliating enough seeing her own daughter’s eyes take in what only her husband - her dead husband - had seen.

"Grab your breasts," Anna ordered. Idunn gulped, the sick feeling in her stomach growing, but she did as Anna said. "Knead them. Roll your nipples in between your fingers."

"Pinch them. Hard. Harder.

"Try to put one on your mouth. Lick it.

"Lick your fingers and pinch them again."

Despite the fact that Idunn was terrified, to her shame and dismay, her nipples were hard and her chest and face were flushed. She could feel a twinge of wet heat building up between her legs — her breasts were sensitive, always had been.

"Put a hand between your legs. Don’t stop squeezing your tit with the other one. Spread your pussy." Anna watched as Idunn did as she said with absolute apathy. Idunn began to silently cry as she ran a finger over her wet slit. It came back glistening.

"Put your fingers into your dirty cunt. Three of them. Three of them!" Anna repeated sharply. Idunn winced but soon she was gushing enough to smooth their entry and wet the couch cushion beneath her. Her breathing picked up as she fucked herself, closing her eyes, barely even acknowledging anymore that Anna was there, holding a gun to her head.

She was so close.

"Stop. Stop right now or I’ll shoot you in your fucking head!" Idunn let out a shuddering moan as she stopped, pulling her fingers out of her sopping pussy and looking up at her daughter, flushed with shame. Her stomach rolled at the sight of Anna’s nipples peaking against her shirt. Her daughter was turned on from watching her finger herself.

"Come here. Kneel in front of me you filthy whore." Idunn could only obey, her mind clouded with the desire of release and the desire to stay alive. "Lay back against the couch. Tilt your head up." She obeyed, hoping this wouldn’t be the position that she died in.

Anna lifted her own skirt, revealing that she was not wearing any panties, and loomed over Idunn before squatting and pressing her pussy right into Idunn’s mouth. The brunette sputtered, but she felt something cold press against her temple and stilled. “Eat me, bitch,” Anna ordered, rolling her hips and brushing her clit against Idunn’s lips. “Eat me or I blow your fucking brains out.”

With a sob in her throat Idunn opened her mouth, tongue slipping into Anna’s folds and lapping at the tangy juices. “Nnh, fuck, you fucking whore,” Anna grunted, grinding her pelvis against Idunn’s face. The older woman could hardly breath.

"You like my juices, huh? Did you touch Elsa too? Is that how you knew your husband was fucking your baby girl? You were in on it?"

Idunn felt as though she were suffocating, Anna’s cunt dripping into the back of her throat and her clit pressing against her nose. She could feel Anna’s legs tremble, but the gun against her temple was steady.

"Uhn, uhn, I’m gonna come, you fucking slut," Anna informed her, increasing her grinding against Idunn’s face. "You’re gonna make me come and drink it all up." Idunn’s vision grew spotty as her tongue worked, and whenever she tried to breath in all she did was inhale Anna’s strong scent. "Oh god," Anna groaned, "fuck, fuck me." One hand buried itself in Idunn’s bun and yanked at her hair. She yelped painfully against Anna’s pussy and that drove the redhead over the edge, gushing. "Elsa!" she cried, her flat stomach trembling with the effort of keeping upright. Anna recovered from her orgasm and smoothed down her skirt, staring down at Idunn with disgust.

She spat on Idunn’s face and her saliva mixed with her cum and dripped down her cheek. “You’re filthy. Just like how you are on the inside.” She paused for a moment, stood over Idunn, and released a stream of urine onto her torso and naked lap. “Even better.” Anna kept the gun trained on her as she grabbed Idunn’s panties, and stared with a snarl. “Don’t move until I’m gone,” she commanded, the threat obvious in her tone.

She turned and walked out of the house and into the sunshine of the summer day, leaving the sound of Idunn’s growing sobs behind.


End file.
